


stop, baby don't stop

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Only Jaehyun has the right to see Taeyong looking like that. Fuck everyone else.





	stop, baby don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO. Well. Please support NCT_U_BDS duo. Unbeta-ed, rushed. Errors. Thanks for reading! ♡ #HappyTenDay

" _What the fuck_.." Jaehyun dropped his phone next to the pillow, rolled on his back and draped his forearm over his eyes before a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
Did Taeyong really have to do that? Who gave him the right to act all sensual and seductive in front of the camera? Why didn't Taeyong tell him about the concept of this duet? He was supposed to be only one to see those faces his Taeyong made for that goddamned teaser.  
  
Plus the photos. _What the fuck, really_. Jaehyun made a mental note to do some online shopping tomorrow for some clothes. Maybe Taeyong forgot the concept of wearing shirts underneath suits.  
  
Who's the stylist? Jaehyun was seething.  
  
Whoever styled Taeyong ( ~~and Ten, but he cares less about the Thai boy because they're on platonic terms~~ ) must be...crazy. Did Jaehyun give them the permission? No. He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't even remember Taeyong telling him about Baby Don't Stop. Honestly, no one gave them the right to do Jaehyun this dirty.  
  
Now, who's going be responsible for the heat pooling in his stomach and the erection he's currently sporting? Certainly not him. But certainly that red haired piece of delicacy.  
  
"Ugh." He kicked off the blanket and headed to the kitchen because he's suddenly so thirsty, throat so parched it's like the Sahara desert has decided to relocate in him after making the wrong decision of checking his Taeyongie hyungie's one hell of teaser. He's greatly teased, thanks.  
  
But _voila_ , isn't the universe playing a damn trick on him? Because there, the object of his sexual frustration and everything else is bent over, rummaging something in the fridge wearing a thin cotton shorts and sleeveless shirt.  
  
The fuck is Taeyong doing? Who gave him the right to bend over? Did Jaehyun give him the permission?  
  
"Where is it... Oh, Jaehyunie! Why are you still awake? Didn't I tell everyone to get some early sleep?" His hyung just closed the fridge and is now holding a bottle of mango juice, looking so cute with his hair down, covering his forehead and accentuating his huge, puppy eyes.  
  
Jaehyun must be having a weird expression on his face because Taeyong suddenly looked worried and touched the side of the younger's neck. That burned.  
  
"You're not sick. Are you okay? Do I need to give you medicine?"  
  
_A touch of your lips against mine would do, hyung. Hehe._  
  
"Ugh, no. I'm thirsty. Need something to quench my thirst, hyung." _It's you but you won't know that. Hah._  
  
"Okay. But if you feel unwell, tell me." That smile is so blinding, Jaehyun probably needs to visit an optometrist tomorrow and request a new pair of contact lens.  
  
Taeyong pulled away and was about to walk past Jaehyun but the younger had another idea and blocked his hyung with an arm around the slim waist. Jaehyun bent a little and made sure his lips are shy of grazing the other's earlobe. "Okay, hyung. I'll tell you." His hot breath tickled the other, judging by how Taeyong visibly flinched and had a slightly flustered look on his face.  
  
There's a whispered 'Alright' in the atmosphere before the older practically ran away and slammed the door of his and Jungwoo's shared room.  
  
Poor Jungwoo, he probably woke up.  
  
Jaehyun grinned and took a bottled water before returning to his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been a little over an hour after Baby Don't Stop MV was released and Jaehyun is still sitting cross legged on his bed, glaring at Yukhei who's cackling over stupid meme videos he found on the internet. He swears to moomin, this boy is goddamned loud.  
  
"Xuxi, can I ask you a favor?" He was probably unheard because the other made no move of giving him the attention he deserved. Another video played and Yukhei doubled over in laughter before ranting in Cantonese. Jesus Christ.  
  
"Wong Yukhei. Give me some attention." That did it, because Jaehyun's face is suddenly hovering just next to the phone screen and the younger screamed in horror, finally noticing Jaehyun's pale face. The phone fell just below Jaehyun's face and the light illuminated the older's unreadable expression.

It looked like Jaehyun's casted as a random ghost in a low-budget horror film.  
  
"Can you like, get out of this room and tell Taeyong hyung to switch with you for tonight? Tell him you want to chat with Jungwoo regarding that video of him slipping on ice and you and Doyoung laughing at him. Come on. This is an order."  
  
Jaehyun spoke monotonously and the light from the phone died. Yukhei hastily exclaimed an "okay man!" before snatching his phone and exiting their room.  
  
  
  
  
Seconds later, a wild Taeyong appeared, looking so soft and fluffy yet again in his blue pajamas with cartoon dogs printed on the shirt. Jaehyun was found sitting with his legs closed tightly and back against the headboard.  
  
"Jaehyunie? Lucas asked to switch rooms. I'll sleep here for tonight, okay? You don't mind." The older is already on Yukhei's bed, fluffing the pillows.  
  
"I do mind."  
  
"Oh." Taeyong blinked a few times and jutted out his lower lip. "Well, I'm sorry about this but it's only once."  
  
"That's why I mind. Why can't you just sleep in the same room with me for the rest of your life, hyung? You said I'm your favorite, but we never shared a room. We've never been roommates. I know your sleeping habits but you don't know mine. Isn't that unfair? You have to know mine, too."  
  
Taeyong is now staring at him. He's probably taken aback and thinks Jaehyun is being immature. Because where did that come from? He's so frustrated and honestly, he did that to himself. Taeyong doesn't have to explain. It's so quiet inside, saved by the humming of the airconditioner and Jaehyun wanted to bang his head against the wall and fall asleep until-  
  
"Then I'll tell Lucas to change rooms. I don't have that much stuff anyway so it'll be easy to transfer." Taeyong smiled and reached over to ruffle Jaehyun's hair. "You're so clingy."  
  
_So clingy. Yes, damn it. I'm really clingy because you're mine. Am I yours?_  
  
Before Taeyong could withdraw, Jaehyun grabbed his hyung's hand and pulled him abruptly that Taeyong was literally sent flying to the younger's lap. The older squealed in surprise, oh my god he sounds so smol, and Jaehyun fixed him on his lap before wrapping an arm around the slim waist.  
  
"Jaehyunie? What's... what's this?"  
  
"This? This is me asking you what the fuck did I watch. Baby don't stop, really? I really wont stop."  
  
The impact of Jaehyun's lips crashing the older's hurt a little but Taeyong moaned nonetheless, hands grasping the younger's biceps. It was messy, all teeth and tongue, all lick and bite and there's a string of spit connecting their lips when Jaehyun broke this kiss.  
  
Taeyong already looked wrecked.  
  
"I'll touch you, okay? Is that okay?"  
  
Taeyong licked his lips, cutting the string of spit and nodding before he found himself kissing Jaehyun, his hands now in the younger's hair, softly tugging. He sucked on the plump bottom lip, effectively making the other groan and change their positions, Taeyong with his back against the mattress and Jaehyun on top of him, not breaking the kiss.  
  
There are soft noises coming from Taeyong and his hips are bucking, desperately trying to hump Jaehyun's. The younger didn't waste a second before pinning the older's hips down and grinds, rubbing his hard, clothed cock against Taeyong's.  
  
"Shit..." It feels so good, he can feel Taeyong harden under him and his hyung is panting, pink lips parted to let out breathy moans.  
  
"J-jaehyun, please. Clothes off." And they're both impatient, with Jaehyun's pent up frustration and Taeyong, who blurted out that the other is what he thought of while writing the song.  
  
"Really? It's all about me?" Taeyong could only nod helplessly while Jaehyun stepped out of his clothes. The shirt came off first and then his sweatpants. Commando.  
  
His cock is so, so hard, Taeyong could see the angry red tip already glistening. Jaehyun helped the older out of his pajamas and threw the pieces of fabric on the floor.  
  
"Hey, at least fold them neatly!"

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and captured those kissable lips once again, drinking in Taeyong's moans. He rolled his hips, rubbing their cocks together and watching Taeyong blindly reach everywhere, grasping anything he could touch.  
  
"Oh m-my god, Jae..." Taeyong is panting, eyes closed and lip bitten.  
  
"Yeah?" Jaehyun's lips mapped Taeyong's neck and chest, littering soft kisses and few licks, giving one or two bites that left a faint mark on the unblemished skin. His tongue curled around an areola, sucking hard on the pink nipple and Taeyong is whimpering, mumbling incoherent noises and tugging on the younger's hair.  
  
He sounds so good, he looks so _beautiful_ like this and Jaehyun can't help but indulge himself, giving the other nipple the same attention. His fingers found their way into Taeyong's mouth, the older is sucking eagerly while humming, coating the digits well before he's whining again when Jaehyun took the digits out of his mouth and -  
  
"Aah!" There's something wet breaching his hole, Jaehyun's finger rubbing the puckered muscle. The first slide is smooth, there's no pain but Taeyong is shaking, thighs trembling as he demands another one after a few strokes against his walls. One finger became two, two became three and Taeyong is a moaning mess underneath Jaehyun, the older's knees are pressed against his chest as he allows Jaehyun to punch his fingers in deeply, exposing himself completely to the other's greedy eyes.  
  
"T-too much, Jae. I need..." He can't even talk properly, pleasure is clouding his head and Taeyong think he's going to lose it, he doesn't want to come like this, he needs Jaehyun, he needs to be filled, he's _so fucking needy_ and he wants to be stretched so bad, he wants that cock to slide in and out of him and make him feel like he's on fire.  
  
"What do you need, hyung?" Jaehyun curled his fingers, caressing that bundle of nerves that make Taeyong arch his back and let out high pitched moans.  
  
"I need your cock, Jae, please. Give it to me, please.."  
  
Taeyong is already crying, a few tears rolling down his face and he's so wrecked that Jaehyun gave in, coated his cock with some spit and he knows it's not enough but Taeyong is begging, his sweet little Taeyong is pleading and Jaehyun's pushing in, the blunt head of his cock breaching past the tight ring of muscles and fuck, fuck, Taeyong is _so fucking hot, tight and wet_.  
  
"Fuck." He's all the way in, his hips are touching Taeyong's ass. He lets his gaze fall on the older's face and there's lust and adoration in Taeyong's eyes as he stares back at Jaehyun, one hand cupping the younger's nape to pull him down for a kiss.  
  
"Who gave you the right to look so sexy, hm?" Taeyong is smirking, caressing Jaehyun's chest and even teasing his nipple.  
  
"You're one to talk." Jaehyun pecks Taeyong and he experimentally rolled his hips, grinding once, twice. Taeyong closed his eyes and that's a signal for Jaehyun to finally move, pulling all the way back and pounding, no gradual increase in pace because he's already thrusting so fast, his cock stabbing that spot and Taeyong is crying, Taeyong's head is thrown back as he whimpers in absolute need.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! Jaehyun, fuck!" His hands left Jaehyun only to brace them against the headboard to avoid hitting his head on it from how hard Jaehyun is fucking him. Jaehyun doesn't give a damn, he placed Taeyong's leg on his shoulder so he could dive in deeper, Taeyong's ass sucking him in so good and so tight that Jaehyun can't help but moan the older's name over and over.  
  
Jaehyun cradles the other's body, wanting to feel the warmth against his skin. They're both sweaty but no one gives a fuck, the sounds of skin slapping and moans echoing in the four corners of the room are making their heads hazy, the only thing they could think of is how good each other felt, how good the sex is and how passionate they are. 

" _Yes, yes, yes.._ " Taeyong is so vocal in bed and Jaehyun loves it so much. He loves listening to Taeyong beg and voice out how good he feels, how good Jaehyun's cock makes him feel and how good Jaehyun is to him. It's one of the rare times Taeyong calls him a good boy, _a good baby boy_ and he loves it, he takes pride in it because he knows there's no one else for Taeyong but him.  
  
"I'm so close, Jaehyunie. Please let me come.." Taeyong's voice is hoarse from crying and moaning and Jaehyun's heart squeezed in affection, he doesn't want his hyung to cry again and he only wants him to feel good so he strokes Taeyong's cock, thumbs the slit and cupped his tight balls and suddenly Taeyong's cumming, he's releasing so much white and his ass is so tight that it hurts Jaehyun, that it pushed Jaehyun to the edge and then he's filling Taeyong's ass with his cum but he keeps thrusting, he's pushing his cum all the way in. Taeyong is so sensitive now and he's twitching, begging Jaehyun to stop because _it's too much, n-no more, Jaehyunie.._  
  
The younger made sure he's milked to the last drop before he pulls out gently. He was about to kiss Taeyong but the red haired had another idea and then there's a small, pink tongue lapping at the head of Jaehyun's cock, wiping away the last bits of cum. Jaehyun isn't sure whose cum it is but the sight is so erotic that he wants to tattoo it to his forehead and parade around the dorm for everyone except the dreamies to see.  
  
"You're too much." He chuckles and pushes Taeyong back against the mattress before snuggling with him under the covers. Jaehyun leaves a few kisses all over the older's face and lastly, on his lips.  
  
"Not my fault you're easy to rile up, Jaehyun." There's a huff from the younger and Taeyong booped his nose. "Right. Jaehyunie."  
  
Jaehyun smiled and nuzzled Taeyong's neck.  
  
"I assume you liked the music video."  
  
"Ugh. I'll tell them not to dress you like that ever again. The audacity. I didn't give them the permission!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, are you going to stay here from now on?" Jungwoo eyed Yukhei, poor Yukhei who just wanted to get the earphones he forgot in his shared room with Jaehyun.  
  
"Y-yeah.."  
  
"Lol. Skurret."

 

xx


End file.
